un_interns_bangkokfandomcom-20200214-history
How to use the Wiki
This page is for sharing instructions, tips and best practices on using the wiki. See the official wikia help page for general help on using a wiki. General information The UN Interns Bangkok wiki works just like wikipedia, in that anyone can contribute to the information shared, through editing articles (adding additional info, correcting wrong or misleading info etc.) or adding new articles on topics you think others will find interesting. In addition to editing articles you can also discuss articles, which is useful when people have conflicting views/ideas, instead of editing each others edits (this is called an edit war). Please use this function if you don't agree with someone. Alternatively just write in the text that this is your opinion and not fact. Anyone can read, edit, discuss and add new pages without requiring any form of login. If you want to make an account that is also cool I guess, but not necessary. If you have an account people can see who made the changes. General structure To make it easier to use and to facilitate access to information, I suggest some broad guidelines to keep a consistent structure. * Hub pages are used to list several entries, with a short introduction. This is where you go if you're looking for a general overview of a topic. For example if you want to go traveling you can visit the Travel page, which lists all the travel-related pages, each with a short introduction. If you want further information, or if you want to add further information, go to the individual pages and add it there to reduce clutter in the hubs. * Guides are instructions related to a specific problem, for example going to the visa office or setting up a phone subscription. Use these to write detailed descriptions or even step-by-step procedures on how to do things. How to edit articles To edit an already existing article press the Edit button in the top of the article. The editor is pretty straightforward. * Use the dropdown menu to select Headings (the "How to edit articles" above is a heading) * Select a word you wrote and press the little chain icon to make a link to another article. If the article doesn't exist yet it will appear as red, and when you try to go there you'll be asked to make a new article. 'NB: Links are case sensitive. '''When you type in a word for your link you can choose from a drop-down menu to make sure you link to the right one. You can also make the link and your text different. * Insert images, lists, infoboxes etc. if you want. If you're a pro you can probably make some nice pages. How to add new articles If a page doesn't exist already you can add one, ''however make sure a similar pages doesn't exist already with a slightly different name. There a number of ways to create a new page: * Click on a link to a page that doesn't exist already (red link) and then press create a new page * Click "Contribute" in the top right corner and choose create new page Categories At the bottom of each page you can see the categories the page belongs to (can be multiple). Clicking on a category shows you all the pages tagged as that category. Use the categories to list articles! For example, if you make an entry on your favourite restaurant list it under the category "Restaurants". To add a category, press the button saying "Add a category" and type in the category.